Garbage bags are typically placed into garbage receptacles after emptying full garbage bags and replacing them with clean garbage bags by various persons, including cleaning crews. The problem with such devices is that a user must gather garbage bags from a supply closet or from a cart, and then manually replace the garbage bag into the garbage receptacle. More often than not, replacement garbage bags are not readily available, which causes inconvenience and a time consuming operation.
Presently, specialty garbage receptacles are available with various garbage bag dispensers built into and becoming an integral part thereof. However, such specialty garbage receptacles are often complex and difficult or cumbersome to use.
One prior art device includes a garbage bag dispenser for receiving a garbage bag continuously joined to, and separable from, other garbage bags. The device includes a housing for containing the garbage bag and a cover having a slot therein for guiding the garbage bag therethrough. The cover is moveably connected to the housing and integral therewith for allowing the cover to capture the garbage bag and to allow the garbage bag to freely move when urged through the slot. A closure made up of a snap button fastener and means for attaching the garbage bag dispenser to an interior of a garbage bag receptacle is made up of an adhesive backed hook and loop type fastener.
The system previously described relies on having a plurality of garbage bags continuously joined to and separable from another garbage bag for being received in a garbage receptacle, and for dispensing the garbage bag from the receptacle. While the feature of having a plurality of garbage bags separately attached to each other is used, the system described is complicated in structure and difficult to use.
In accordance with the invention, the problems of complex prior art systems are overcome by providing a simple structural device in which garbage bags separably secured to each other can be contained within a garbage unit with a garbage bag in place for receiving garbage. As the garbage bag becomes filled, it can be closed and removed from the garbage unit, and another garbage bag is automatically pulled into place and secured into position for use as a new garbage bag.